DragonBall! The way it should have happenned!
by TsuNaruforever
Summary: A different way of DB/Z. Bulma and Goku instantly hit it off and are dating. Goku/Bulma pairing. NO LEMONS! Goku's  Saiyan  family is in it. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Beginnings

The way it should have happenned

(a Bulma and Goku Fanfiction)

AN/ This is my first fanfiction so don't go crazy hating on me okay? I am gonna make Goku smarter, cooler, and somewhat stronger, but anyway, let's just say Bulma is 16 and Goku is what? 15 sounds good to me, how bout you guys? Anyways I am making Goku not that tiny little kid that he was in the show. I am making him older but i'm not making him rediculously strong, but he is about as strong as I think he should have been at the age of 15. Since he trained with Mr. Popo and whoever the heck that other guy was, I can't remember his name. You guys know who I am talking about the guy, not Nail but the other guy, that Piccolo fused with. Anyways let's get this show on the road, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own crap, just this story and a laptop, i guess, so enjoy!

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Goku was walking with the giant fish he had just caught towards his house where he lived with his father Bardock since his grandpa had died about 7 years ago. He was about home when he heard something coming his way. It was big and moving fast but not faster than Goku could move he noted that, but it was too late and the car hit dead on and threw Goku on his butt. "I am so sorry, kid I didn't see you there. But you should really be more carefull." Goku got up and looked at the lady who was talking to him he had gotten kind of startled and went SSJ1. The lady driving the car was pretty and had long blue hair and beautiful blue eyes that any man could get lost in.

"heh heh heh sorry my grandpa used to tell me that all the time but I guess I never listened" he told her as he powered down back to normal. "How did you do that? You had blonde hair one minute then black the next." "Oh that well I am from an almost extinct race of aliens called Saiyans and when a saiyan wants to get stronger they train as hard as they can to become what you just observed, a Super Saiyan. When one becomes Super Saiyan it increases their power, speed, agility, strength, and senses 10-fold." "You are lying to me aren't you?". "Dad, Radditz, Turtles, she doesn't believe me so why don't you come on out of hiding and show her you can do it too?"

Radditz and his father Bardock came out from their hiding spot and into view."Okay bro if you wanna show off then I have to show her that I can go a level beyond that." "Yeah well I have taken it all the way to 3 so stop trying to make me look weak or i'm gonna have to take you back down a few thousand pegs. Understand me Radditz." "Boys stop fighting or i'll have to get involved and you two won't like that, understand?" "Yes sir"

"Turtles you can come out now she won't bite, I hope." Bardock was trying to get his son out so he can finally get over his shyness. "Yes father. Hello Goku, Radditz are you going to be training today?" "Yeah bro why wouldn't we be training today?" "Well we finally found another person other than us so I thought-" "woah you thought Turtles?" "Shut it Radditz leave Turtles alone he's having a hard time training so I am thinking about training extra with him and not you if you don't shut up." Goku always stood up to his older brother and helping out his twin brother Turtles.

"Oh sorry, we have been ignoring you, I'm Goku Son, this is my dad Bardock, my twin brother Turtles, and last but definetally least my older brother Radditz." He got a glare from Radditz and a chuckle from his dad and brother."And you are?" "I'm Bulma Briefs daughter of the owner of Capsule Corp."she said that and they all stared at her like they had no idea what she just said."Whats Capsule Corp.?" they all asked at the same time, Goku, Bardock, and Radditz the famous Son grin as they stared at one another.

"Capsule Corp. is a company that makes capsules which seal things up for portable usage, like this one." she said as she pulled out a capsule and threw it on the ground and it exploded with a poof and became a house. "Woah that is so cool, I wish I had one of those capsule things. It's almost like majic." "Goku you should focus more on your training than on other things like women, so stop trying to hit on her and leave the nice lady be." "You know what Radditz I ought to smack the stupid off of your face, and you know I am so much stronger than you are so just stop calling me weak,kay?"With that been said Radditz lunged at Goku and tried to punch him in the face however Goku had other plans and hit Radditz square in the jaw while catching his punch. "Really you should stop underestimating your opponents, Radditz, it might get you killed one of these days." Radditz got mad and powered up to SSJ1 and hit Goku in the stomache and Goku in turn went SSJ2 and kicked him right in the face.

'Wow these guys sure are strong they might be able to help me find the dragonballs.' "Hey Goku?" she asked seductively trying to win him over to help her."Hmmn." Goku turned to look at Bulma who was looking sweetly at him, then it hit him SSJ2 tears all his clothing off his top half on behalf of his bulging muscles. "I was just wondering if you could help me with something, I mean you are so strong it should be fairly easy for you, so will you do me a favor?" she was using her puppy dog eyes to take advantage of poor Goku and it was working to. "Sure, Bulma, what is it?" "Well, Goku, there are these things called dragonballs and they give you one free wish if you collect all seven, and I have two, and there is supposed to be one around here, could you help me find them?"

"Uh okay. So you do know how to find these things right, I mean i'd help you but you have to have some kind of way of knowing where they are." "I Sure do, Goku, I have a dragon radar, and it locates any nearby dragonballs and is like a compass." "Okay so when are we going to start 'cause the sooner the better I always say" he was eager, to say the least, to help a friend and had that Son grin on his face. "We could start tomorrow if that's alright with your dad, that is." "Oh it's alright as long as we can come to. Goku's a little too forgiving for his own good, I think he'd give Frieza a second chance if he asked for one, eh Radditz?" They were all laughing except Goku who was kind of mad, kind of embaressed and Bulma who looked confused.

Goku saw the look of confusion on her face and started to explain "Frieza was the one who destroyed my home planet but my family was able to escape, somehow, anyway he thought that the saiyans were getting too strong for their own good, or his for that matter. He was a lord everyone was scared of him so he wasn't questioned and he ruled over all the Saiyans even though they had their own king. All he was worried about was an uprising of some sort and just decided to destroy the whole race at once. Big mistake, when I get my hands on that creepy little, gender confused, spoiled rotten, prince I am personally gonna give him a reason to be scared of Saiyans."

"Oh I think i've got it now, so he was a spoiled brat who decided to take the Saiyans out before they could revolutionise?" "Exactly, your really smart ya know, Bulma?" Goku looked as if he had that Son grin plastered on his face permenantly and he was staring into Bulma's eyes. He quickly got lost in her eyes and was in la la land daydreaming about Bulma. He shook his head a few times to stop any dirty thoughts he had about her then said "Radditz, Turtles, father we better get training again we have to be as strong as we can if were gonna find those dragon balls." He was trying to show off his muscles and strength to Bulma to see if that made her like him more. He then pulled his shirts off and they hit the ground with a loud -THUD- "I think i'm gonna start off with a spar with you father."

"Okay, Goku, your a grown man so don't expect me to go easy on you." "I would expect no less from you, father." As that was said they both powered up to SSJ2 and lunged at each other and both landed a punch in each other's face. 'all right this is my chance to impress Bulma, so don't blow it.' They jumped back and both did a backflip and landed on their feet. Then they both lunged at each other once more and threw a punch and both caught a punch. Then Goku kicked Bardock in the stomache and that made Bardock loosen his grip on Goku's hand and then Goku's punch went through and hit Bardock in the jaw. He then got an idea and shouted "Duplication Technique" then 4 Goku's appeared and each grabbed one of bardock's limbs. The real Goku lunged at Bardock and hit him in the stomache he laughed as he broke through his armor and made a fist-size hole in the stomache portion of it.

"Son I think that's enough for one day." Bardock was beaten and didn't want to suffer any more. "Radditz you wanna spar? I'll even stay normal for ya, I won't go Super Saiyan." "Nah I'd probably just end up embaressing myself in front of this pretty lady." "Turtles, how about you, I know your just as strong as me so you have no excuse." "Goku we sparred earlier, remember, I'm beat." "All right, I'll go and train by myself" he then took off flying towards the woods where he usually trains.

"So how do you feel about Goku, Bulma?" "I don't know, I mean he's cute and strong and stands up for others", 'but that's just it what if one day he stands up to the wrong guy and isn't strong enough?' Radditz as if reading her mind decided to put her at ease. "Then he'd have all of us to back him up all the way. Us Son's gotta stick together, right guys?" "Right." "So you don't feel atracted to him as a future mate, then?" "Well I do, but I don't know what to do about this, I mean he's strong and could protect me right?" "Yeah there is no stronger man than Goku, not Saiyan or human and plus he is the nicest guy on the planet. He would put anyone, a complete stranger for example, could be dying of hunger, and knowing Goku he'd give him his food, and from Goku, the guy who thinks the most important things on the planet are fight, sleep, and eat, that's a whole heck of a lot." Radditz was trying to be nice and help Goku get the girl.

"Please just give him a chance, Bulma, you wouldn't regret it. You two could possibly end up as mates, you never know until you try." "Okay i'll give him a shot. You said he's really nice so what do I have to worry about, he's not like my last boyfriend, that guy was a jerk and i'm surprised I never saw it until it was to late, he started beating me-" "who beat you, i'll kim him. Just tell me who did it and i'll kill the guy." Goku had just finished training and walked up to hear that some guy was beating Bulma, so as you could imagine, he was mad and had long spikey blonde hair (SSJ3 if you couldn't tell, doesn't mean you'r dumb, just not too smart). "It's okay Goku, calm down he isn't important. Goku, can I speak to you alone?" "Sure, Bulma, here i'll fly us there, then we could talk as we walk back." He walked over to her, scooped her up bridal style, and took off. She was scared, but at the same time she felt safe in his arms.

They reached a spot they deemed far enough away and landed, then Goku put Bulma down but saw her sadness and asked "what's wrong, Bulma. don't look all sad. i'll hold you again if it makes you happy." She was going to answer with a please, but couldn't as Goku had picked her up already."Goku, do you mind if we just sit here and talk while you hold me?" "No, Bulma, why would I mind, actually I was kind of hoping you would ask that." He then sat down with her in his lap and she saw just how nice he really is, he didn't once try to take advantage of the situation. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about, Bulma?" "I wanted to know how you feal about me, Goku." He made a strange blushing embaressed kind of look before he started spilling his guts to her. "Well you'r really smart, nice, funny, and beautiful, and I really like you." She looked up at him and decided to tell him how she felt about him "good 'cause I want to be with you, Goku, like as a girlfriend, and i'm not giving you up 'cause you would be the perfect boyfiend."

Goku was speechless and could only do one thing, so he did it. He wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and pulled her in closer to him. Their faces inched toward the other's with such slowness it would have put a turtle's walking speed to shame. Eventually their faces met and they shared their first kisses with each other. That kiss had to have lasted for at least an hour, or so they both thought, but it really lasted about 5 minutes. "Bulma, that was amazing." "Yeah well, you weren't too bad yourself, Goku." She leaned in for another kiss and so did Goku but stopped before their lips made contact and said "we have unwanted visitors, ne?" He pulled away from Bulma, put her down, then stood up, and said "you guys need to work on your stealth, ne, I caught you in less than 5 minutes."

"Sorry, Goku, I tried to stop them to give you privacy, but I couldn't, and they decided to drag me here too. Congradulations by the way, you too Bulma, your both lucky to have found someone in this world." Turtles looked really depressed after saying that and then as Goku read his thoughts he said "Don't worry, Turtles, you'll definatelly find someone, I mean even I found someone who could put up with me." "Goku you'r really not that bad, I mean sure you train almost 24/7, and eat a whole lot, but you'r definatelly lovable." "Eh heh heh thanks, but I'm trying to make Turtles feel better. Thanks anyway though. Turtles, I promise next girl is all yours bro."


	2. Whoah! Didn't see that coming!

Chapter 2! Whoah! Didn't see that coming!

Disclaimer: Wow only my second time writing this and already i'm tired of it, but if it keeps me out of trouble, I guess I don't own DBZ, cuz if I did there would be a lot different. First off, Goten and Bulla would be together, and yes I do like that pairing. Bulma would have had Bulla and Trunks & Goku would have Gohan and Goten and chichi would have found it to be unbearable to have Goku as a husband, Vegeta says there's no spark left in their love and leaves into space, then Goku and Bulma would get together through some random process. Trunks would be with Marron cuz I don't like the fact that Trunks is so much older than Pan. Anyway let's get this thing started. 


End file.
